Devious
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Sokka's depressed after the DOBS. Maybe our fave firebender can talk him out of it... ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Hey, this is a oneshot I wrote one day... No flaming please!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar. It ain't mine. NO! I wish...**

* * *

"Sokka," said his sister, the waterbender, Katara.

"What," Sokka sighed. It had been a week since the Day of Black Sun, and he was still depressed about the group's failure.

"Are you still angry about the Day of Bla—"Katara started to say but then Sokka cut her off.

"If you can have your silent problems then let me have mine!"

"What silent problems?" Katara asked, already half-knowing what her brother was going to say.

"You know what," Sokka said. "We all can see you can't stand him."

"Who?"

Sokka sighed in exasperation. "Him!" he said, jerking his head at Zuko, who was across the room, talking to Toph.

"Oh, I can tolerate him!" Katara said confidently.

"Then why did you threaten him?"

"How did you know that?" Katara said angrily. "If he told you I'm gonna personally…"

"Aang told me." Sokka said quickly. "No need to personalize anything."

"So Aang overheard?" Katara said quietly. "He must hate me."

"Why would you care what Aang thinks?" Sokka questioned. "You didn't threaten his life!"

"You wouldn't understand." Katara sighed.

"Back to the original question," Sokka said. "Why did you threaten Zuko?"

"Can't you people see he's evil!" Katara burst out. Zuko looked quickly their way, knowing they were talking about him. "He's gonna betray us all!"

"No, he's not!" Sokka said, angry at his thick-headed sister. "Why would he be teaching Aang firebending then?!"

"To make us trust him!" Katara said, equally angry. "Can't you see through his lies? I sure can!"

"He's not lying!" Sokka said.

"Why are you defending him?" Katara questioned angrily. "I'm your sister! You should be siding with me!"

"I side with the right side," Sokka said. "And right now, it's the side everyone's on except for you."

"You mean everybody else trusts him?" Katara asked. "Even Aang?"

"Even Aang," Sokka confirmed. "And Appa, and Toph, and Haru, and the Duke, and Teo, and Momo, and myself."

"You're kidding," Katara said. "You're from the Water Tribes, Sokka! The Water Tribes! We're not supposed to associate ourselves with the Fire Nation! We're supposed to hate them!"

"I know," Sokka said sadly. "That's what I hate about this war. Even if we're from different places, why can't we all just be civilized to each other?"

Katara stared, disbelievingly at her brother.

"I mean," Sokka went on. "Aang has the most reason to hate Zuko for being from the Fire Nation. They killed all the Air Nomads! But I think he's the most accepting of him out of all of us!"

Katara was silent. She then got up and walked slowly away from her brother.

"You guys heard all of that, didn't you," Sokka asked the small group assembled near to him. When they all nodded, his head dropped into his hands and he walked away.

"What should we do?" Toph asked the group. "He's feeling pretty down."

"I'll go talk to him," Zuko said and walked after the warrior's retreating form. "Sokka! Wait up!"

"What do you want, Zuko?" Sokka said.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Zuko said, concerned. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"How do you even know what 'myself' is?" Sokka didn't want to be angry, but something about the firebender made him mad. "You haven't even been in our group for a week!"

"I've seen you before," Zuko said. "Remember the first time we fought?"

"In the Southern Water Tribes?" Sokka said. "Yeah."

"You had all that funky makeup on," Zuko said, half-smiling.

"And you were an angry jerk," Sokka retaliated.

"Yes, I was," Zuko consented. "Well, as I was saying. When we first fought, you were clearly outmatched."

"Hey!"

"Wait, let me finish. You were clearly outmatched, yet you fought anyway. You had so much spirit and willpower to keep going, against all odds."  
"You said 'had'," Sokka observed.

"Yeah, I did." Zuko said. "You had determination and willpower. It somehow went away after the Day of the Black Sun. I don't know where it went, but it's not there."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you have no will to live anymore!" Zuko was desperate to make Sokka see what he was saying. "You don't make jokes anymore, you don't tease Katara, and the last time I saw you throw your boomerang was when we fought…"

"Combustion Man," Sokka said.

"Com-whatta-who?"

"Combustion Man. It's the name we gave him when we first met up with him."

"Cool name." Zuko said.

"Yeah," Sokka replied. "I first suggested 'Sparky Sparky Boom Man' but 'Combustion Man' sounds better."

"It does," Zuko agreed.

After a short silence Sokka burst out.

"This is so weird!"  
"What is weird?" Zuko was laying on his back, throwing small fireballs into the air.

"You… And us… Together…"

"Acting civilized?"

"Yeah!" Sokka yelled. "Why are you so nice now? A couple of weeks ago you would've never called Aang by his real name, or carried Toph piggyback or helped… well… anyone!"

"I keep telling you guys, I've changed!"

"I think I'm actually starting to believe it myself."

"So, is Sokka back?" Zuko asked a few minutes later.

"He never left," Sokka grinned defiantly. "But I need your help."

Zuko motioned to Sokka to carry on.

"Well… During the Day of Black Sun, my dad and my girlfriend were sort of captured…"

"And you want to rescue them?" Zuko asked, looking at Sokka like he was crazy. "That's impossible. They're probably held at The Boiling Rock, the highest-security Fire Nation prison ever."

"No, I'm not going to rescue them… I just wanted to know where they were. Thanks." Sokka turned his head away from Zuko, but not before the firebender saw the devious gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**So there it is! Hope you guys liked reading it... That was my first oneshot so... 'Nuff said. Make sire to check out my other stories, Avatar Craziness, Avatar IM Conversation and Sophmore Madness. And also... Remember to...**

**R&R!! YAY!!**

**Firebender01**


End file.
